Nada é Impossível
by Maya Granger
Summary: Em tempos de guerra, o mundo bruxo passa por um momento de calmaria, e Harry Potter está muito feliz.


Capítulo Um - O Baile de Formatura

         Era último dia de aula na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e Harry Potter estava muito feliz. Era seu ultimo ano de escola, estava se formando após sete anos de estudo; conseguira ganhar o campeonato de quadribol (Harry foi o capitão) e havia ganhado, é claro, a taça das casas; Sirius tinha conseguido provar sua inocência perante o mundo bruxo e estava finalmente livre.Ele e Harry passariam o verão morando juntos em uma casa próxima a dos Weasley. 

Mas o que o tinha feito acordar muito mais feliz que o de costume, ainda mais uma guerra começando lá fora, era que ele e Gina Weasley iriam juntos ao baile de formatura que lhes fora oferecido. O fato de Gina sempre ter sido apaixonada por ele não estava deixando-o mais calmo. Ele tinha planejado se declarar para ela naquela noite, estava visivelmente apaixonado por ela já há algum tempo; mas ela, apesar de todos saberem que gostava dele, fingia não perceber o interesse que agora tinha por ela. E quando aceitou acompanhá-lo ao baile, naturalmente sabendo as intenções dele para com ela, Harry ficou que era pura felicidade. Teria tudo o que queria, e nem Voldemort poderia lhe impedir de ser feliz. 

Pelo menos era isso o que ele pensava...

- Harry, pare de andar de um lado para outro! Assim você vai furar o chão!

- Ahh, Rony, mas eu estou muito nervoso! E se a Gina não aceitar namorar comigo? – perguntou Harry suando de nervoso – E não adianta me xingar porque se eu me lembro bem, no dia em que você se declarou pra Mione foi do mesmo jeito. Até pior! 

- Pode até ser, mas eu não tinha certeza absoluta (que convenhamos você tem) de que ela gostava de mim! Agora todos estão cansados de saber de quem ela gosta faz muito tempo! – argumentou Rony. – É uma coisa meio óbvia. Agora, quero te dar um aviso muito sério – ele falou com uma expressão realmente séria, fazendo Harry olhá-lo curiosamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou encarando-o.

-Juízo com a minha irmãzinha! Não se esqueça jamais que ela é a única garota Weasley e a mais jovem também, e que tem seis irmãos mais velhos! – exclamou ameaçadoramente, fazendo Harry rir.

- Rony, às vezes eu acho que você não percebeu, mas a Gina não é mais aquela garotinha que ficava escarlate apenas se eu a cumprimentasse – ele falou recuperando-se do riso. - Ela já é quase uma mulher, e muito bonita!

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim tenha muito cuidado com o que você faz! – Rony disse sorrindo também. – Ela pode estar linda, mas mantenha o controle nesses seus hormônios! – ele agora, dava gargalhadas. E os dois terminaram de se arrumar assim, rindo e conversando descontraidamente, como os dois bons amigos que eram.

O que estavam falando não era mentira. Gina tinha realmente ficado muito bonita nesses anos todos. Seus cabelos vermelhos e seus lindos olhos castanho claro faziam muito sucesso na escola toda. O seu corpo não era mais de uma criança e sim de uma mulher cheia de curvas. Ela não ficava mais vermelha quando Harry a cumprimentava; pelo contrario, ela sempre o deixava sem graça ao sorrir daquele modo encantador, e ao olhá-lo como muitos gostariam de ser olhados, com um olhar de quem pode ler a alma. Ela entedia o que Harry estava sentindo apenas ao olhar dentro de seus lindos olhos verdes... 

Olhos esses que ela não tinha conseguido esquecer em seis anos. Não que tivesse ficado esperando sentada ele a notar. Teve alguns namorados, mas nenhum que tivesse conseguido fazê-la parar de pensar nele. Ela sabia que ele fora feito para ela e que o tempo se encarregaria de faze-lo perceber isso. Ela só tinha que viver enquanto isso. E foi pensando assim, que ela resolveu crescer. 

- Eu estou muito feliz pelo Harry ter me convidado para o baile, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que ele pode ter feito isso só porque outros também o fizeram , e que ele ficou apenas com medo de que eu arrumasse um namorado e o esquecesse de vez.  – disse Gina meio desconcertada enquanto alisava o cabelo de Hermione – Quer dizer, ele sempre me viu só como uma irmã, é meio estranho que ele tenha resolvido me notar justo quando vários alunos também fizeram isso.

- Gina, a principio a idéia de que o Harry estava te convidando me assustou um pouco, e confesso que suspeitei que fosse só para mostrar para os outros que era dele que você gosta. Mas depois eu pensei bem, eu conheço o Harry há sete anos e sei que ele não seria capaz de te usar – Hermione falou encarando a amiga. - Andei conversando com ele sobre isso, ele estava muito feliz porque você aceitou acompanhá-lo e não entendeu a minha desconfiança. Ele está muito feliz  e não tem nada a ver com o sucesso que você está fazendo no colégio –  e sorriu ao ver que Gina corara de leve com suas palavras.

- Mas eu não estou nem aí para ninguém, eu acho que gosto realmente do Harry – disse essa ultima parte rápido, corando como só um Weasley  era capaz.

- Que bom, Gina! – disse Mione lançando um feitiço para colorir as unhas dela e da amiga. – Mas eu não acho isso não... Eu tenho certeza! É só ver o jeito como você sorri para ele! Agora me ajude aqui com esse vestido! Tenho que estar bonita pelo menos hoje, não é? Minha formatura e meu aniversario de dois anos de namoro com seu irmão! – E se levantou mostrando um belo vestido vermelho intenso frente única com as costas de fora que ficava perfeito em seu corpo. Seus cabelos magicamente alisados estavam brilhosos e cada vez que ela se movia, eles acompanhavam graciosamente os seus movimentos. Ela tinha se transformado em uma mulher muito bonita, não parecia em nada com a garotinha de dentes grandes e cabelos crespos que era há sete anos.

- Hermione, você está maravilhosa! Já estou até vendo a cara do Rony quando te ver – disse Gina rindo. - Ele não vai nem ter palavras!E eu, como estou? Acha que o Harry vai gostar desse vestido? – ela perguntou se levantando. Vestia um belo vestido de cor branca, que tinha um belo decote em "V" com uma saia esvoaçante. Estava linda, a cor do vestido combinava com sua pele clara, e seus cabelos muito vermelhos se destacaram.

- O Harry vai amar! Você está linda! – exclamou Hermione encantada com a beleza da amiga – Se eu conheço o meu amigo, ele vai é morrer de ciúmes dos olhares que você vai arrancar do pessoal! 

-Ai, assim eu fico constrangida! – Gina falou ficando quase da cor dos seus cabelos – Mas se você diz que ele vai gostar, então é porque ele vai mesmo! Eu acho que quando a gente está muito feliz, a gente fica até mais bonita! 

- Com certeza! Agora vamos que eles já devem estar nos esperando. Deixe-me só pegar o presente do seu irmão! Dois anos de namoro! – Disse animada pegando uma pequena caixa prateada (que tinha sido enfeitiçada para parecer menor) e guardou-a junto a sua varinha.

- Vocês combinaram de entregar os presentes no baile depois da entrega dos diplomas, não foi? – dizendo isso, Gina dirigiu-se à porta – Vamos?

E foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde tinham combinado de encontrar os meninos.

Quando elas chegaram lá, eles já estavam esperando-as há algum tempo. Assim que as avistaram no alto da escada, ambos se levantaram. Estavam muito bonitos! Harry usava uma veste prateada, que lhe deixava com um ar superior, além da cor ficar muito bonita nele. Harry não era mais um rapaz magricela de 14 anos; tinha 17 anos, quase 18, era um belo homem, seus olhos verdes vivos brilhavam intensamente de felicidade, e do lado direito da parte superior da veste podia-se ver um belo broche dourado com o desenho de uma Fênix, que era o distintivo da ordem da Fênix, uma ordem que combatia o uso da magia negra do qual ele fazia parte desde que tinha completado 17 anos, ou seja, desde que se tornara um bruxo maior de idade.

Rony não saia perdendo, estava também muito bonito com vestes da cor azul escuro. Havia ficado muito bonito, mais alto e mais forte; fazia muito sucesso entre as meninas, mas infelizmente (para elas, claro) era completamente apaixonado por Hermione. Sua roupa era presente dos gêmeos, assim como a de Gina. Fred e Jorge estavam ganhando muito dinheiro com as Gemialidades Weasley. 

Harry, quando viu Gina, ficou deslumbrado, aparentemente sem palavras! Ela estava realmente linda, seus cabelos presos num coque displicente com alguns fios soltos. No peito, pendia um cordão de ouro com um coração com a inscrição "VW". 

- Gina você está... Linda! – disse abobado oferecendo o braço para a menina.

- Oh, Harry, me olhando assim você me deixa sem graça! – disse Gina ficando escarlate e aceitando o braço estendido do menino – Vocês que vão se formar hoje e eu que ganho elogios!

- Ah, pare de falar que a gente está se formando ou eu vou começar a chorar de novo e estragar o trabalhão que você teve pra esconder as marcas de choro com maquiagem! – disse Hermione depois de dar um beijo estalado na boca do namorado. Todos riram, menos Rony, que pareceu um tanto revoltado com as palavras de Mione

- Não, Mione, não recomece a chorar não! A gente não vai agüentar você dando uma de Murta-que-geme! –Rony fez uma cara deprimente, referindo-se ao fantasma que vive em um banheiro feminino que eles conheceram no segundo ano e fazendo os outros (com exceção de Hermione, claro) rirem. Vendo que ela ia começar uma discussão, ele rapidamente mudou de assunto, sorrindo. – Harry, sinto muito, você me deve dois galeões! A Mione com certeza será a menina mais linda da festa! Com certeza!

- Rony, você e o Harry andaram apostando quem de nós estaria mais bonita? – Hermione perguntou tentando esconder a satisfação que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo do namorado.

Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Harry que falou – 

Já eu acho que quem me deve 2 galeões é você! 

- Vocês não podem discutir isso depois? – Disse Hermione sorrindo. – Mas não estou gostando dessa historia de aposta... – Ela mentiu.- Ora, vocês não se importam, não é? Você se importa Gina? – perguntou Harry virando-se para olhar diretamente para a garota, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, Harry... – começou Gina desconcertada - Eu... Que vergonha! 

- Harry, olha o respeito com a minha irmãzinha! – disse Rony fingindo estar bravo – Já conversamos sobre isso!

- Rony, pare de tratar Gina como uma criança! - Mione protestou indignada

- Mione, ela ainda é minha irmã e ainda é uma criança! – disse Rony ficando com as orelhas vermelhas

- Ah é?! Lembre-se de que eu tinha a idade dela quando começamos a namorar! – disse Mione ficando furiosa.

Gina, vendo que aquela seria mais uma daquelas intermináveis e cansativas discussões do casal, e que ainda por cima falavam dela, resolveu interferir e tentar mudar de assunto.

-Gente, vamos indo, a cerimônia já vai começar! – e lançou um olhar para Harry pedindo ajuda.

- É, Rony! – concordou entendendo o sinal da garota – Mione disse que tem que falar com Dumbledore antes da cerimônia, e você também não tinha algo para falar com ela?

Rony imediatamente mudou de expressão e virou-se com uma cara lavada de que não tinha acontecido nada para Hermione – Está bem, meu amor, a Gina cresceu, me desculpe. Vamos? – E estendeu o braço para a namorada, que mesmo sem entender nada, aceitou.

Quando eles chegaram ao salão, encontraram este arrumado como jamais haviam visto. Eles nunca tinham assistido a uma formatura em Hogwarts, pois só os formandos e seus convidados e professores a assistiam. Ficaram maravilhados! As quatro mesas das casas não estavam mais lá, no lugar havia mesas reservadas para as famílias com o numero exato de cadeiras e o nome da família. No fundo, havia um palco onde, como foi explicado, eles iriam para pegar seus diplomas ao serem chamados. 

A mesa de Harry era junto com a dos Granger, a pedido deles, pois Hermione era filha única e assim ficaria uma mesa para 6 pessoas: Mione, a Sra. Granger, o Sr. Granger, Harry, Sirius e Arabella Figg, a namorada de Sirius. A mesa dos Weasley era maior do que a do resto das pessoas, pois nela ficariam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e seus sete filhos. Havia também vários lugares a mais na mesa dos professores, pois nela estavam o novo ministro da magia, Mundungo Fletcher, e vários outros bruxos do ministério.

Harry reparou na mesa dos Malfoy, onde se encontravam Draco, sua mãe Narcisa (que mantinha a mesma expressão de quem tinha bosta embaixo do nariz que tinha da primeira vez que ele a tinha visto) e Lucio Malfoy, com seu ar arrogante. Harry pôde ver que ao entrar no salão, Draco puxou o pai, o qual logo deu um sorriso sarcástico. 

Estava tudo maravilhosamente decorado e depois de cumprimentarem a todos, eles se dirigiram às cadeiras que estavam no centro para os formandos se sentarem antes de pegarem os diplomas. Depois as cadeiras seriam magicamente retiradas e, no lugar, teria uma grande pista de dança.

Dumbledore, como sempre, fez seu discurso:

-Meus queridos alunos! Não, alunos não! A partir de agora, vocês não são mais meus alunos. Vocês passaram sete anos de suas vidas aqui em Hogwarts e acho que estão preparados para o mundo.  Mundo este que está passando por diversas transformações e, como vocês sabem, o Lorde das Trevas está de volta. - Nessa hora houve um cochicho geral e Dumbledore teve que pigarrear para voltar a ser ouvido - A guerra não tardará a começar! Nossa esperança está em vocês, jovens que se formam agora. Eu estou ficando velho e logo não servirei mais para lutar contra os males aqui na terra, e logo o mundo estará nas mãos dos grandes bruxos que vocês se tornaram. Mas estou falando demais, vamos começar logo esta cerimônia!

E depois que ele disse isso, houve uma salva de palmas e a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas começou. Os alunos eram chamados e o diploma aparecia magicamente em suas mãos. Eles eram, então, convidados a tomar um cálice de poção da sabedoria. – Que o efeito do conteúdo deste cálice te ajude a fazer as escolhas certas no futuro! – era o que Dumbledore dizia, e suas palavras eram seguidas por aplausos. Logo todos os alunos tinham sido chamados e o diretor pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos e falando solenemente:

- Gostaria de chamar aqui Hermione Granger! – os alunos ficaram surpresos - Imagino que muitos de vocês devem saber que nunca uma formatura em Hogwarts é igual a outra, e nesse ano resolvemos que chamar o melhor aluno para fazer uma surpresa para todos vocês fosse o ideal. A Srta. Granger se mostrou uma excelente bruxa ao tirar as melhores notas no N.I.E.M.s e ao sempre se mostrar a primeira aluna da classe.

-Eu estou muito feliz por ter sido considerada a melhor aluna – ela tentava não parecer cheia de si demais, o que, nesse momento, não foi muito difícil, pois estava com os olhos marejados de água – e espero que gostem do que eu preparei. – Ela apontou a varinha para o teto que agora mostrava a bela noite estrelada que cobria a noite lá fora. – "Nimbus Chuvvisk" – disse ela em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem. Imediatamente, o teto se encheu de nuvens e logo mostrava uma chuva não muito forte, mas suficiente para deixar alguém lá fora bem molhado. O salão se encheu de aplausos e ela, ao passar os olhos pelo salão cheio, encontrou os olhos de Rony olhando-a cheios de admiração, o que a fez se emocionar. – E o contra feitiço é – ela começou fazendo com que os aplausos parassem e a atenção voltasse para suas palavras – "Nimbus Fahren" - E logo as nuvens se desfizeram e a lua voltou a brilhar no belo céu estrelado. Logo uma nova salva de palmas encheu o salão e Hermione olhava aquilo com os olhos cheios de água e as bochechas extremamente rosadas. – Obrigada! – agradeceu assim que o salão silenciou – Eu achei que seria interessante fazer chover e parar de chover. Em alguns lugares, isso pode ser extremamente necessário!

- Eu pedi a Srta. Granger, que fizesse um feitiço que pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa. O que ela acabou de nos mostrar, pode melhorar a vida de muitas pessoas. Hermione mostrou mais uma vez, ser uma excelente bruxa, fazendo o que foi pedido com incrível eficácia. Isso prova que muitos bruxos e bruxas competentes e extremamente inteligentes estão se formando hoje aqui em Hogwarts. Todos aqui, se fizerem a escolha certa, poderão vir a ser grandes bruxos – disse Dumbledore –Se eu não achasse isso, não estaria lhes dando esses diplomas... É claro que a vida ainda tem muito a lhes ensinar, mas eu quero deixar claro que todos têm condições de crescerem ainda mais. E não escolhi Hermione Granger porque ela é melhor. Muitos de vocês possuem as mesmas qualidades que ela!  Ela só serviu de exemplo, e também de incentivo. Quero deixar claro que estamos passando por tempos difíceis, tempos de guerra se aproximam.O mundo bruxo conta conosco para que tudo acabe bem. Todos vocês serão necessários na guerra e mais uma vez eu repito: Chegará uma hora em que teremos que escolher entre o fácil e o certo. Espero que vocês escolham o certo, pois foi isso que tentei ensinar em sete anos. Muitos aqui já tiveram que escolher e digo satisfeito que escolheram o certo – sorriu para a mesa onde Harry e Sirius se encontravam, e depois para a mesa dos Weasley - Desejo-lhes muitas felicidades e que sigam seus caminhos com inteligência e consciência. Hermione – ele se virou para a garota – Vá se juntar aos seus colegas, creio que irão querer comemorar agora que são bruxos formados!

Hermione imediatamente foi se juntar a Rony e Harry, que jogavam seus chapéus para o alto como os demais alunos, a como fizeram no primeiro ano ao ganharem a taça das casas. Depois da folia, os alunos foram receber os cumprimentos dos parentes e amigos presentes, e comeram o banquete. 

Logo começou a musica e os alunos foram chamar seus pares para dançar. Harry chamou Gina e Rony, vendo a expressão da namorada, fez o mesmo. Sirius naturalmente foi dançar com Arabella, os dois formavam o casal mais chamativo da pista. Até mais que os casais mais populares do baile, Lilá e Simas e Draco e Pansy Parkinson! Talvez porque dançassem assustadoramente bem, ou mesmo porque Arabella era incontestavelmente bonita, e Sirius não deixava por menos... 

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger foram se sentar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, pois todos os Weasleys tinham saído para dançar. Até mesmo Percy, com sua agora noiva, Penélope. 

- Hermione – disse Rony meio desconcertado (mas muito inspirado) enquanto dançavam – Você sabe, eu te amo!

- Oh, Rony, eu também te amo muito! – Hermione sorriu, não esperava ouvir isso do namorado naquele momento.

- Eu queria conversar com você... Vamos dar uma volta?

- Rony, pra dizer a verdade, eu amo essa musica, mas tudo bem, se você quer... – E dizendo isso o acompanhou. Eles foram andando até que chegaram até a torre de astronomia, que mostrava um céu totalmente estrelado, muito romântico – Rony. essa sala é linda. não é? Quer dizer, olhe essas estrelas!

- Você é a mais linda de todas! - e a beijou.Primeiro foi um beijo romântico e delicado, depois um beijo cheio de paixão, cheio de intensidade – Mione, eu te trouxe aqui para te dar o seu presente de um ano de namoro.

- Que lindo, Rony! Eu também trouxe o seu aqui! – e retirou a caixinha magicamente reduzida, pegou a varinha e, murmurando um feitiço, voltou ela ao tamanho normal, que não era muito maior do que estava antes.

-Isto, Rony, é para você se lembrar de mim sempre. – e entregou a ele

- Puxa, Mione, obrigado! – disse abrindo. Era uma bela pena, dourada, deveria ser de ouro,  as iniciais R.W e H.G estavam gravadas. Rony amou e logo pensou "Vamos ter que mudar para H.W logo se meus planos derem certo", e deu um sorriso bobo. – Perfeito, Mione, essa pena vai estar sempre comigo! 

- Agora, até quando você estudar vou estar presente! –disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Obrigado, meu amor! – e deu um longo beijo apaixonado na namorada, que correspondeu fervorosamente.

- Agora, está na hora de eu te entregar o meu presente. – retirou uma pequena caixa preta do bolso das vestes. Hermione olhou curiosa querendo saber se era uma caixa magicamente reduzida como a dela ou se esse era o seu tamanho natural - Mas antes de te entregar, eu queria te dizer que podemos estar namorando há apenas um ano , mas que eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi no expresso de Hogwarts, há sete anos. Eu não sabia disso, mas hoje, isso é umas das únicas certezas que eu tenho.

- Rony – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – eu também te amo! Com todo o meu amor!Pode ter certeza que você é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim! Parece que a gente sempre esteve junto! E que sempre vamos estar!

- Eu também acho. É muito bom ouvir que você também me ama! – disse e se ajoelhou em frente a ela, suas orelhas vermelhas e seus olhos transbordando de puro amor. Abriu a caixinha preta e tirou dela um belo anel com uma pedra brilhante – Hermione Granger, quer se casar comigo?

- Rony, de todas as coisas que eu achei que você fosse fazer, essa foi a ultima que eu pensaria! Estou muito surpresa! – disse Hermione indecisa a um Rony ansioso - – Mas eu gostaria de pensar mais um pouco...

- Você não tem certeza se me ama não é...

- É minha maior certeza – ela disse encarando a expressão frustrada de Rony.

- Então porque você não aceita?

- Eu acho que ainda não é a hora. Eu não sei, somos muito jovens... Eu não digo que não. Mas também não digo agora que sim entende? É uma decisão difícil, e quem sabe se não pensarmos direito, e agirmos pelo momento pode dar errado. Talvez ainda não tenhamos maturidade para uma decisão tão importante.

- Eu tenho certeza do que estou pedindo, e não acho que seja pelo momento – ele disse bastante chateado. Mas ao ver a expressão de culpa da namorada completou – Mas pode ter certeza que eu te entendo e não vou te amar menos por causa da sua indecisão!

- Só preciso de um tempo pra pensar está bem? 

- Todo o tempo que você precisar! Eu vou estar esperando.

- Rony... Eu te amo! – e o beijou. E foi um beijo que começou delicado, como o primeiro beijo deles, mas que depois foi se aprofundando até os dois ficarem sem ar.

Quando finalmente retornaram ao salão Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente com Lilá e Simas, em uma mesa.

- Harry, você e Gina ainda estão aqui? – Rony perguntou indignado puxando cadeiras para ele e Hermione se sentarem.

- Rony, estamos nos divertindo... – Gina protestou diante da indignação do garoto.

- Gina, seu irmão tem razão, vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro Harry – ela concordou um pouco corada. – Deixe-me só dar uma palavrinha com a Mione sim?

Gina foi até um canto falar em particular com a cunhada. "Coisas de mulheres", zombou Rony.

- Então Harry – implicou ele – Quando eu falo Gina protesta, mas quando você fala, ela concorda de olhos fechados.

- Pare de implicar com ela – Harry disse sorrindo, vendo que a menina retornava. Ela deu o seu braço para ele, e com um zombador "Vamos Harry, deixe o meu irmãozinho frustrado com a NAMORADA dele". E o puxou para fora do salão, deixando Rony furioso, e Harry confuso.

"Por Merlin, chegou à hora, se for pra ser será agora!" – Pensava ela enquanto eles se dirigiam para a beira do lago. A lua estava quase cheia, e brilhava maravilhosamente, em meio a um belo véu estrelado.

- A noite está linda hoje não acha? – Ela comentou, enquanto se sentavam.

- A estrela mais linda da noite é você Gi... – Ele disse inspirado pelo cheiro do cabelo dela. Como era bom, ele pensava. Vendo que ela esperaria ele falar, começou - Sabe, todos esses anos eu te vi apenas como uma irmã, eu sempre te achei muito bonita, sempre senti por você um carinho muito grande... Mas de uns tempos pra cá você tem tido outra aparência para mim. Toda vez que eu te vejo, que você sorri para mim, que você me olha, eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo! Um só olhar seu basta para que eu me sinta bem... Passar um dia sem ver o seu sorriso é como o pior dos castigos. Passar um dia sem te ver então, nem se fala!

- Harry... – disse Gina que não estava mais vermelha, mas quase roxa de vergonha – Isso tudo que você disse é tão lindo... 

- VOCÊ é tão linda! – Disse enquanto se aproximava dela, estava enfeitiçado pela sua beleza. Suas respirações estavam tão juntas, suas bocas tão próximas. – Eu poderia passar a noite inteira te admirando...

- Não, Harry, isso não... – sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido enquanto passava a mão em volta do seu pescoço – Prefiro passar a noite inteira assim – e o beijou, se espantando com a própria ousadia. Um beijo que a principio foi doce e suave, mas que depois virou um beijo apaixonado, suas línguas se acariciando, um beijo profundo e  absolutamente delicioso. 

No momento em que se beijaram, Harry soube por que o beijo de Cho não tinha sido tão bom, por que os beijos de Parvati Patil não tinham sido tão maravilhosos para ele como tinham sido para outros. Soube por que nenhum beijo tinha sido tão bom. Porque quem ele queria estava ali. Ela era dele e ele era dela, eles  eram feitos um para o outro. Harry Potter e Virginia Weasley eram uma só alma, ela fazia parte dele, assim como ele fazia parte dela. Ele queria que o beijo durasse para sempre, pois era absolutamente maravilhoso.

Ela não pensava muito diferente. Entendeu na hora o porquê de ter ficado sete anos com os pensamentos em um único garoto. Era porque ela o amava, ela não tinha mais dúvidas. Ela também queria que o beijo fosse pra sempre, parecia que se parassem ela iria perdê-lo. 

- Gina... – Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido. – Me desculpe por demorar tanto para perceber que eu te amo!

Gina ficou tão feliz com as palavras do garoto que não sabia onde pôr tanta felicidade – Valeu a pena, Harry! – E lhe deu um beijo apaixonado – Valeu a pena...- eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim, encostados em uma pedra no meio do gramado, Gina com a cabeça encostada no peito do garoto olhando para a Lua... Aquele momento poderia ser eterno

- Gi, quer namorar comigo? – disse Harry virando o rosto da garota para ele.

- Harry, acho que nada no mundo me faria mais feliz! – Gina sorriu, dando-lhe um demorado beijo e depois se deitou novamente no ombro do namorado.

"Agora sim minha felicidade está completa, eu tenho quem eu amo!" - Pensou Harry sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Harry, não está na hora de voltarmos para o castelo? Já devem estar preocupados com a nossa demora... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Amo quando você sorri dessa forma! – e lhe deu outro longo beijo apaixonado – Daqui a pouco, vamos ficar só mais uns minutinhos.

- Está bem...- Gina disse contrariada – Com um argumento desse não tenho como negar! – completou sorrindo. Estava se sentindo muito feliz!

Eles ficaram assim, abraçados, Gina pensando se não era um sonho, pois era tudo tão perfeito e maravilhoso. Ela tinha Harry Potter, eles estavam namorando. Tudo o que ela queria durante os últimos seis anos fora isso. Milhões de pensamentos enchiam sua mente, ela agora estava abraçada a Harry. Era uma sensação tão perfeita, tão maravilhosa... Ela logo se inclinou sobre ele, e o beijou demoradamente.

Harry só pensava em quanto era bom beijá-la. Um turbilhão de sensações invadiu seu corpo. Ele sabia que estava junto com quem deveria estar para sempre, Sabia que ela sempre fora sua, e que sempre seria. E era tão bom pensar isso! E melhor ainda era poder beijá-la, abraçá-la, tocá-la. Fazer isso com quem amava. Era tão melhor assim! Mantê-la perto dele era algo como que extremamente necessário para continuar vivendo. Mesmo que parecesse drama, ele não queria desgrudar dela. Um sorriso bobo estampava seu rosto. 

Mas então uma sensação de que não deveriam mais ficar ali o tomou. Ele se levantou e puxou Gina bem para perto de si.

Gina olhou para o céu procurando iluminação, mas o que viu não era nem um pouco parecido com uma lua. Era a marca negra!

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido!Comensais da morte surgiram da direção do castelo, Harry não pensou duas vezes, puxou Gina pelo braço e saiu correndo levando a menina em direção à floresta. Quando já estavam dentro dela, dois comensais os avistaram e lançaram vários feitiços estuporantes. Harry viu e usando os seus reflexos de quadribol rolou e tentou puxar Gina junto, mas era tarde, ela tinha sido atingida e não estava mais com ele. Ele a soltou por um breve minuto, mas que foi suficiente para não conseguir mais achá-la.

Percebendo que voltar para tentar pegá-la seria como se entregar, tentou dar a volta e confundir os comensais, que aparentavam só ter tamanho e não muito cérebro. Ele correu para longe e começou a se sentir encurralado, resolvendo, então, buscar Gina de qualquer forma.

Harry saiu correndo, queria chegar até onde tinha deixado Gina, queria estar com ela. Se fosse para ser pego, que estivesse com seu amor; se não seria castigo demais! Foi tão rápido o tempo que eles ficaram juntos, apenas algumas horas.... Não era possível que ele não conseguiria retornar onde ela estava! Agora ele só via um Comensal, que não estava mais tão perto de onde ela estava. De repente, algo o puxou e ele caiu. Tentou levantar para continuar, estava chegando perto.  Percebeu que ia ser atacado e rolou, mas foi atingido por algo por trás e nesse dia, não viu mais nada.


End file.
